¿Qué tan díficil es amarme?
by Biankita Black
Summary: Hermione está sola desde hace tres años. Años en que Harry prometió que volvería, pero no ha cumplido su promesa. Sola y abatida, vuelve a creer en quien le hizo creer en el amor. Trío amoroso HPxHrGxDM
1. 5 de Enero

**Comenzaré diciendo que está historia tiene entrelazadas dos líneas temporales. Una actual (fuera de Hogwarts) y otra basada en flash backs, los cuales nos darán a entender el porqué pasan las cosas en el presente. Será una especie de recuerdos tipo "Lost" (La serie gringa que me gusta, que dan en el cable xD), y se me ocurrió hacer esta historia de esta manera, espero que les guste mi intento... Aquí les va...**

**¿Qué tan difícil es amarme?**

**CAPITULO 1: Cinco de Enero**

Una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla, acompañado de un suave suspiro. Como cada 5 de Enero, la soledad abrazaba el cuerpo de una bella joven de veintiún años, que sentada sobre el sillón de su departamento, cogía por enésima vez aquella foto. Ya no la miraba. Sólo le bastaba sentir como aquel recuerdo se fundía con sus manos. Simples banalidades de nostálgica, se le venían a la cabeza, sosteniendo aquella fotografía, del cuando eran felices, del cuando ella era feliz. Tres 5 de enero, pasaron desde que él se fue, y nada fue igual. Él no volvió. Y ella no volvió a hacer la misma.

Suspiró nuevamente. Se recostó por completa en el sillón, dejando la fotografía a un lado, y sollozó.

°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°

- ¡Es que acaso tengo que decirte que es broma! ¿Qué no siento nada por ti?

- Pero Harry, ¿ves? Confundes las cosas ¡Tú no estás enamorado de mi!

- ¿Pero qué sabes tú, eh? ¿Qué sabes de lo que yo siento? ¡Yo te quiero!

La chica detuvo su andar, y giró sobre sus talones, jugando con el vaivén de su falda, que formó un circulo alrededor de ella. Ella llevaba sus pesados libros, sujetos a su pecho, controlando su respiración, que cada vez se ponía más agitada. Ella miró directo a los ojos verde esmeralda del muchacho, y sintió como de un momento a otro sus defensas caían y se derrumbaban por los suelos. ¿Porqué Harry era tan condenadamente hermoso? Se ruborizó en un pestañar. Él sonrió y se le acercó. Le tomó un pequeño rizo que caía sobre su rostro y se lo colocó detrás de su oreja, como un gesto de infinita ternura.

- Hermione, yo te quiero, por favor, dame una oportunidad- musito bajito el moreno, mirando con atención cada imperceptible gesto de la chica, algo ínfimamente pequeño que le diera un mínimo de esperanza.

Hermione mordió su labio inferior nerviosa y lo miró a los ojos.

- Harry, no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe, lo siento...- Fue lo único que dijo la castaña para luego dar media vuelta, y perderse entre los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Una actitud cobarde, poco común de una joven valiente como ella. Años queriendo que Harry se fijara en ella y ahora, cuando él está enamorado hasta decir basta ¡Ella va y lo rechaza! "Eres una idiota" se dijo asimisma, pensando una y otra y otra vez en lo ocurrido hace sólo unos segundos. Caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo. No había nada, salvo una puerta de mal aspecto. Hermione suspiró y tomó el pomo de la puerta, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que al abrirla no notó que alguien seguía sus movimientos con atención. Ella entró a aquella sala, y tal como estaba la puerta, su mal aspecto era evidente. Unas cuantas mesas rotas tiradas por ahí y por allá, uno que otro cuadro suspendido en la pared, siendo testigos en silencio del paso vertiginoso de los años de abandono de la habitación. Hermione, avanzó hasta el fondo del salón y se sentó mirando por una ventana algo descuidada. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Tenía que pensar. ¿Qué tan difícil era darle una oportunidad a Harry? ¿Es que acaso tenía miedo de ser ella quien ocupara su corazón? Tantas mujeres habían pasado en estos pocos años de colegio en la vida del joven "...que vivió", que ser una más le daba inseguridad.

- "Quizás sólo soy un capricho del momento, tal como lo fueron, Cho, Ginny..."- aseguraba Hermione entre pensamientos, apretando sus libros en su pecho.

Hermione no era la misma de hace unos años, no era una niña gritona y sabihonda que se pavoneaba, refregándole su inteligencia al mundo, ni que pensara que su físico era un ente de vana trivialidad sin sentido alguno. Ahora, tras su séptimo año en Hogwarts, había adquirido lo que la hacia ser digna del título "La chica perfecta" tal como la tildaban Ron y Neville todas las mañanas.

El último verano, la hizo cambiar ¡Y de qué manera! Sus modos ya no eran molestosos, no gritaba si algo no le caía en gracia, ni se enojaba si algo no estaba como perfectamente debiese. Había logrado desarrollar su paciencia y prudencia. Ya no le entusiasmada sobresalir por su inteligencia, sólo le importaba aprender lo más posible, y si era estrictamente necesario levantaba la mano en clases para no olvidar viejas costumbres. Pese a todo, seguía siendo la perfecta alumna de Hogwarts, con su título anual a cuestas, y muchas alabanzas de profesores que amaban tener a una alumna tan prodigiosa en clases.

Entre otras cosas, sus gestos eran más femeninos, y había adquirido un suave vaivén muy sensual en su caminar. Esto había logrado que más de algún compañero de clases, de Gryffindor como en otras casas, se diera la desfachatez de dar vuelta su cabeza a mirar su andar, y a ella le encantaba. Le gustaba que los hombres la miraran, y eso era parte de otro gran cambio, era coqueta. Jugaba con sus miradas, sus movimientos, le fascinaba que sus compañeros de clase dijeran un cumplido, y ya no la trataran más como la gruñona sabelotodo. Y otro cambio, y el más alabado por los chicos, fue su cabello, aquel enmarañado cabello castaño, lo había logrado dominar a punta de varita y carísimos acondicionadores, dejándole un cabello ligeramente ondulado y perfecto. Sin duda había logrado, lo que muchas estudiantes de Hogwarts querían. Ser linda, inteligente, y simpática. Por lo que a resumidas cuentas, había logrado ser una chica atractiva. Pero nada de todo esto hubiera valido la pena, si la persona culpable de tanto cambio no se hubiera fijado en ella. Harry, había sido el principal causal, que motivó a Hermione a cambiar su apariencia. Desesperada de no tener resultado alguno y ver como Ginny lograba abrirse paso en el corazón del joven Potter, el tiempo veraniego tomó la decisión de convertirla en una _Lady. _

Pero ahora, después de tantos esfuerzos, el amor le abría las puertas y ella retrocedía. Quizás ahora Harry la veía como un solo empaque, y tal como había sido con Ginny y Cho, lo bonita la hacia "parte" de su lista de novias. ¿Tan fácil le tenía que salir a Harry tenerla?

Mirando por la ventana, el ruido del picaporte de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse. Quizás Harry la había seguido, y quería continuar con aquella pequeña plática. Hermione suspiró y giró su cabeza para negarse a hablar con él, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en vez de su Harry, un chico rubio y de ojos grises, con su cabello perfectamente engominado, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa burlesca.

- Malfoy...- Atinó a decir Hermione dentro de su estupefacción.

- Ese es mi nombre, Granger- Dijo coquetamente, entrando al salón, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Pe...pero qué haces aquí?- Titubeó la castaña, viendo en su sonrisa nada de santa, y en sus ojos, algo similar a una travesura.

- Digamos, que paseaba por aquí...- Draco hizo un movimiento de varita, cerrándose de inmediato todas las cortinas, dejando e penumbras la habitación- ... Y me dieron ganas de jugar contigo...

- Malfoy ni se te ocurra hacer nada de lo que estás pensando- Advirtió Hermione alterada, retrocediendo sus pasos- Que si piensas a que te dejaré...

- Shhh... Granger, aquí no es cuestión de dejar o no dejar, aquí el asunto es de placer...- El rubio se acercó lo suficiente a Hermione como para tomarla por la cintura. Ella forcejeó, tratando de tomar su varita, Malfoy fue más rápido y le tocó con la suya su espalda inmovilizándola. Hermione cayó como cuerpo muerto en los brazos de Draco, estando siempre conciente de lo que el Slytherin le hacía contra su voluntad, y él siempre con una sonrisa, la colocó en el suelo, desabrochándole a la chica los botones de la blusa con morboso deseo y crueldad.

- Granger vamos a jugar... Diviértete...

°°°°° Fin de Flash Back °°°°°

La chica, aún estaba tendida en el sillón, y había logrado quedarse dormida, acurrucada abrazando una almohada. El celular sonó. El estridente sonido del aparto más el tambaleo del vibrador en la mesa, le habían provocado un despertar abrupto y nada suave. La joven dentro de su aletargamiento, buscó con su mano sobre la mesa el aparato, lo encontró y lo contestó.

- ¿Aló? ¿Si? ¿Quién es?- Su voz era adormilada total, hasta que algo oído por ella por el otro lado del teléfono la hizo recobrar la postura en un sólo instante.- Si, si, ya sé donde queda... Si Draco, Ahí estaré, adiós.

La joven apagó el teléfono y se levantó del sillón.

_. . . :Continuará: . . ._

**¡Aloja! Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo, esta historia fue producto de una bomba creativa, sólo me demoré en hacer este capítulo una hora, con la trama y con todo, y me emocioné tanto en crearla (Pues tengo tantas ideas ;D) que no pude parar de escribir, y si todo va como espero el próximo capítulo lo tendrán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ****ˆ-ˆ**** pero claro que antes tendré que aclararles que este fic lo continuaré con el apoyo de ustedes, ****sólo si ustedes me dejan como mínimo una ****critica****... Sólo una ****critica ****chiquita y actualizo, OK? Este es el trato, ****critica ****y actualización! Así que si no tengo, no publicaré más y se quedarán con la duda de la trama de la historia: ¿Porqué Draco llama al celular a Hermione? ¿Draco es bueno o es malo? ¿Porqué le dice a Hermione que vaya a "x" lado? ¿Draco sabe ocupar celular? xD jejeje **

**Estas y muchas interrogantes se resolverán con el pasar de los capítulos, así que os digo en serio, esta historia humildemente viene con todo xD**

**Dejen críticas que son gratis!!! Denle a GO! ****ˆ°ˆ**

**Atentamente;**

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . .**_

**ˆ°ˆ ****R E V I E W S ****ˆ°ˆ**


	2. Mister Malfoy

**¿Qué tan difícil es amarme?**

**CAPITULO 2: Mister Malfoy**

Él caminaba indiferente, de forma elegante, con un deje de altanería. Transitaba lentamente por la acera, mirando ajeno de vez en cuando alguna vitrina de alguna costosa tienda. Nada le llamaba la atención. Nada era lo suficientemente _perfecto _como para prestarle verdadera importancia. Seguía caminando. La gente a su alrededor lo miraba extrañado, sorprendido que a pesar de la espesa lluvia que caía sin reparos sobre sus cabezas, él estuviese tan impávido surcando su camino imaginario. La gente corría, tratando de librarse de aquella lluvia de invierno, mientras él los miraba pasar, en actitud ausente, quizás pensativo. Cruzó una famosa avenida, en el barrio más prestigiado de Londres. Las incoloras gotas de agua, empezaron a convertirse en nítidos espejos de estridentes rosas, exaltados naranjos y furiosos rojos reflejando las luces de neón de los más caros restaurantes de la capital. Hoteles de lujo, elegantes coches estacionados en las afueras hacia las avenidas. Cruzó unas cuántas calles, y en frente de un gran hotel, se detuvo. Caminó hacia él y no pudo evitar notar cómo los botones, aquellos chicos jóvenes de Universidad, lo miraban respetuosamente, casi asustados.

- Buenas noches, Mister Malfoy...-Saludó uno de ellos acercándose a él nerviosamente.- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Draco no le contestó, ni lo miró siquiera. Siguió caminando hacia la entrada, y otro botones se cruzó delante de él y le abrió la gran puerta de cristal de enfrente, empujándola hacia delante para dejar que él entrara a la recepción del lujoso hotel. Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, todos los trabajadores detuvieron sus quehaceres y lo miraron curiosos. El chico suspiró, y de un sutil movimiento de cabeza hizo que su rubio cabello apelmazado por la lluvia se quitara el exceso de agua de los mechones. La recepcionista y las chicas el aseo, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Se veía tan sexy con su cabello y ropa mojada por la lluvia.

- ¿Giselle, ha preguntado alguien por mi?- Preguntó Malfoy acercándose a la recepción, apoyando sus musculosos brazos en el mesón, quitándose de encima ese aire indiferente que llevaba al entrar al hotel. La recepcionista abrió la boca para contestar, pero estaba tan torpemente nerviosa, por tener a tal guapote en frente suyo, que las palabras salían entrecortadas.

- Bue... Bueno Mister, ha... Hay una chica esperán...dole en el b..bar, dice que se llama Mione... O algo así- Contestó la chica finalmente, sonrojándose completamente. El chico asintió lentamente con la cabeza, pensativo.

- ¿Estoy guapo?- Preguntó el rubio de repente, alejándose un par de pasos para ser visto de pies a cabeza por la recepcionista. La chica abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida.

- ¿Perdón?

- Quiero decir, ¿Crees tú que la chica que espera por mí, le gustaría verme así, como ahora, aunque sea empapado?- Preguntó Draco algo nervioso, indicándose su cuerpo con las manos. Giselle sonrió nerviosa.

- Pues, si quiere mi opinión... Yo le encuentro bastante guapo, Mister Malfoy- Declaró la chica roja como un tomate, haciendo sonreír a Draco. El rubio se peinó con sus manos la rubia cabellera, se sentía nervioso.

- Confío en ti Giselle...- Dijo él guiñándole un ojo coquetamente a la recepcionista- Si "Mione" me alega por el atuendo, te cargaré la culpa a ti, ¿Eh?- Se giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia las puertas que conducían al gran Bar Restaurant, el cual estaba con las puertas abiertas de dónde salía una suave música. Se acercó a ella decidido, y se paró en el umbral de la puerta, tratando de divisar a la castaña chica que le esperaba sentada de espaldas en la mesa de la cantina, bebiendo una cerveza muggle.

El chico se quedó paralizado. Si había alguien lo suficientemente perfecta para llamarle la atención, esa era Hermione Granger, su ex compañera de Hogwarts.

Al poco rato, el menudo señor que atendía se dio cuenta de la presencia del joven Malfoy y le saludó con un gesto de cortesía, él inclinó la cabeza sonriente, despertándose de sus cavilaciones. La castaña que había visto cómo el cantinero saludaba a alguien a sus espaldas, giró su cabeza y vio al apuesto chico caminar hacia ella. Hermione sonrío. Se veía tan sexy con esa túnica apegada a su cuerpo y el rubio cabello mojado se le veía más oscuro haciendo resaltar esos ojos grises de ensueño. Hermione se sonrojó levemente, algo apenada de pensar en todo aquello con respecto a Malfoy.

- Buenas noches Hermione- Saludó cortésmente el chico al llegar, tomando la mano de ella de manera solemne, dándole un beso- Siento mucho la demora, pero mi auto se averió y tuve que venir a pie...- Hermione retiró su mano suavemente de la mano del chico, y sonrió nerviosa, volviendo hacia la barra del bar.

- No te preocupes... Yo llegué hacia un momento- Contestó ella tomando entre sus manos la jarra de cerveza que tenía en frente. El joven Malfoy se sentó a su lado, cruzando sus brazos en la mesa.

- Te ves muy linda esta noche...-La halagó el rubio, sonriéndole seductoramente. Hermione pareció aguantar un rato el aire por la sorpresivas palabras de él. Pasaron unos segundo de silencio, y ella se volvió para mirarle.

- ¿Pues bien?- Le llamó la atención al ex Slytherin. El rubio giró su cabeza para verle.- Dime, ¿Qué nuevas noticias sabes de Harry?- El chico cerró los ojos, entristecido de que ella se acordara del "tipito ese" que injustamente la dejó abandonada. Él suspiró.

- Hermione... Recibí una carta de Potter- Contestó Malfoy con la voz apagada. La chica le miró sin entender ¿Porqué Harry le escribía a él, a su peor enemigo y no a ella, su novia? Draco sacó un pergamino seco doblado perfectamente en cuatro partes iguales, de uno de los bolsillos del impermeable y lo miró pasándoselo a la chica- Y... Dice que... No volverá a Londres como te prometió, Mione... Lo siento...

°°°°°° Flash Back °°°°°°°

El rubio se acercó lo suficiente a Hermione como para tomarla por la cintura. Ella forcejeó, tratando de tomar su varita, Malfoy fue más rápido y le tocó con la suya su espalda inmovilizándola. Hermione cayó como cuerpo muerto en los brazos de Draco, estando siempre conciente de lo que el Slytherin le hacía contra su voluntad, y él siempre con una sonrisa, la colocó en el suelo, desabrochándole a la chica los botones de la blusa con morboso deseo y crueldad.

- Granger vamos a jugar... Diviértete...- El chico le abrió la blusa de par en par y quedó maravillado con el lindo escenario que tenía en frente. Malfoy empezó a besarla por el cuello con tanta desesperación y deseo que sediento de algo mucho más osado, bajaba por el cuello de la castaña hasta llegar a sus pechos cubiertos del fino encaje. Hermione se vio pérdida, no tenía salida. Él la violaría, aquél sería su fin.

Malfoy seguía besándola tocándole sin pudor sus pechos, pero de repente, algo en él le hizo detenerse. Lentamente, quitó su rostro de la piel de la castaña y al darse cuenta lo que hacía retrocedió asustado, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

- ¡Pero qué demonios!- Gritó el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos sin entender la escena que tenía en frente. Hermione no entendía nada, pareciese que al Slytherin le hubieran borrado la memoria de un momento a otro. Draco se levantó del piso con avidez y no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, farfullando todo tipo de cosas. "Me las pagarán..." "Bola de idiotas..." "... No tienen idea con quién se han metido"

El chico se detuvo en frente de la castaña, y la miró apenado, nervioso, dándose cuenta del tamaño del problema en que se había metido.- Granger... No sé si me entenderás, pero... No es lo que imaginas, créeme, yo no quería que esto sucediera...- Hermione le miraba atónita. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que estuvo apunto de desvirgarla? Si hubiera podido, la castaña le hubiera quemado su ingle, por degenerado ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle algo así a ella? ¿Estaba loco?

El rubio pareciera que le hubiera escuchado cada uno de sus pensamientos, y volvió a tomarse la cabeza con las manos desesperado.

- Granger, me han engañado...- Contestó Malfoy agitando sus manos nerviosamente- Me han hecho beber una poción... Que me hace hacer las cosas más profanas... Morbosas... Deshonrosas... Que pudiese uno imaginar...-Aclaró él resoplando con enfado, sentándose al lado de la castaña. Hermione sintió cómo el rubio parecía debilitarse, tenía la expresión vacía y la miraba con pena destilada en sus ojos.

Hermione nunca imaginó que el rubio enemigo de la casa de las serpientes tuviese sentimientos, ni menos el sentido de la culpa. De verdad parecía conmocionado por todo aquello. El chico se abrazó las piernas y escondió su cara en ellas.

- No creo que puedas creerme... No te culpo, siempre nos hemos odiado...-Musitó el rubio, sin pensar que las palabras las escucharía la castaña. Él tomó su varita y la agitó sin pronunciar palabra, librando a la castaña del hechizo.

Hermione se levantó del suelo en seguida y le quedó mirando furiosa, pese a eso, no hizo nada. Algo en ella le decía que la culpa no la tenía él. Tomó su blusa, y la abrochó torpemente, con los pocos botones que quedaban, se puso su túnica y se tapó con ella por completa y se dirigió a la puerta. Ambos no decían palabra, ni se miraban, Hermione tomó su varita y la agitó susurrando un "Alohomora", abriendo la puerta de par en par.

- Lo siento mucho...- Murmuró el chico sentado en medio del salón arrepentido. La castaña no se giró ni a mirarlo.

- No lo sientas, el daño ya está hecho..-Contestó fríamente saliendo hacia las afueras del salón, sin saber si debía o no, acusar la situación.

°°°°° Fin de Flash Back °°°°°

- Esto es una broma ¿Verdad Malfoy?- Dijo la castaña tratando de sonreír, intentando auto convencerse. Aquello no podía ser verdad. Malfoy bajó la mirada resoplando armándose de paciencia.- Harry nunca te escribió... Nunca, él no te escribiría ¡Eres su enemigo! Él nunca... ¡Cielos!- La castaña le arrebató el pergamino de sus manos, y desdobló la carta para luego leer rápidamente lo que decía. Hermione estaba boquiabierta, sus ojos se movía de un lado a otro del pergamino y de pronto casi al llegar al final de la escritura, sus ojos estaban brillosos, con fuertes indicios que empezaría a llorar.

- Hermione, es verdad ¿Ves? Está con puño y letra del mismo Potter...- Hermione botó la carta encima de la barra y salió corriendo hacia la salida del bar. Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y corrió tras ella, quien ya había salido del lujoso Hotel.

Hermione corrió en la acera hasta que sus piernas se doblaron del cansancio. Su rimel estaba corrido haciendo ríos de tinta por sus mejillas, su cabello estaba mojado, y su ropa empapada, de donde caían gruesas gotas de lluvia hacia el frío pavimento. Hermione empezó a sollozar nuevamente sin tener la suficiente fuerza para levantarse. Una silueta se acercó a ella, también llegó corriendo y se arrodilló en frente de ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, brindándole todo su apoyo. La castaña le abrazó con ímpetu y desesperación, estaba abatida y lloraba desconsolada en el hombro del chico.

- Él me prometió que volvería... Él lo prometió...- Sollozó la chica en el hombro del rubio. Él la abrazó con más fuerza y le besó la frente confortándola.

- Tranquila Mione... Él volverá, no temas... Potter regresará a tu lado... Lo sé, sé que él volverá contigo...

_. . . :Continuará: . . ._

**¡Aloja! ****ˆoˆ ****Siento mucho la demora, pero me han pasado algunos percances que han impedido que yo entregue algo decente al tiempo que se requería u.u... Pero en fin, ya estoy aquí y espero actualizar muy pronto para que no se queden colgadas con la historia... Sé que muchas estarán más que colgadas con estos dos capítulos, pues las principales interrogantes no se han resuelto, ¿Malfoy es bueno o es malo? ¿Porqué él está en un ambiente muggle? ¿Porqué la gente le miraba con tanto respeto? ¿Malfoy está enamorado de Hermione? ¿Qué pasó con Harry? E insito... ¿Malfoy sabe usar celular? xD ¡Pero tranquilas! ¡Que las respuestas ya se vienen en los próximos capítulos! ;D **

**Espero que recuerden mi trato: Me dejan una crítica y yo actualizo ¡Sin críticas no hay actualización! ¿Eh? ¬¬**

**Bueno, creo que eso ha sido todo ****ˆ ˆ**

**Les deseo lo mejor para este año:D**

**Nos leemos pronto!!!!**

**Esperando que les haya gustado,**

**Se despide muy atentamente;**

_**. . . :Biankita Black: . . .**_

**ˆ°ˆ ****R E V I E W S ****ˆ°ˆ**


End file.
